The present disclosure relates to a multilayer ceramic capacitor and a board for mounting of the same.
An example of electronic components using a ceramic material includes capacitors, inductors, piezoelectric elements, varistors, thermistors, and the like.
Among the ceramic electronic components, a multilayer ceramic capacitor (MLCC) has advantages in that it has a small size and a high capacitance and is easily mounted, and is usefully employed as a decoupling capacitor disposed in a high frequency circuit such as a power supply circuit of a large scale integrated circuit (LSI), or the like.
Here, stability of the power supply circuit depends on an equivalent series inductance (ESL) of the multilayer ceramic capacitor and is relatively high, particularly in a low ESL.
Therefore, in order to stabilize the power supply circuit, the multilayer ceramic capacitor should have a low level of ESL. This demand has further increased in accordance with the trend toward an increase in a frequency and a current of an electronic apparatus.
In addition, the multilayer ceramic capacitor is also used as an electromagnetic interference (EMI) filter as well as being used as the decoupling capacitor. In this case, the ESL needs to be relatively low in order to remove high frequency noise and improve attenuation characteristics.
In order to decrease ESL, a three-terminal type capacitor in which internal electrodes are mounted to be perpendicular to a surface of a board, and dielectric layers formed using a ceramic material and internal electrodes formed using a metal are alternately stacked in corner portions and both end surfaces of a ceramic body has been partially disclosed.
However, in the three-terminal type multilayer ceramic capacitor, since coupling force between the dielectric layer and the internal electrode is relatively weak, there was a problem that delamination occurs in the corner portions and both end surfaces of the ceramic body.